


A Quick(ie) Football Lesson

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Cock, Melinda May does not understand american football, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda May has an assignment due for her college class and it has to do with football. Jeffrey Mace offers to give her some pointers, maybe in more than team formations.
Relationships: Jeffrey Mace/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Quick(ie) Football Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/gifts).



> This is a very thin excuse for the Roomates AU day for Aosficnet's 2 AoS AU August.
> 
> Cminerva missed Mace and I am always more than happy to write about him. 
> 
> Don't come here for plot or sense because you won't find any. 
> 
> PS. I know jack shit about football. Everything Mace tells Melinda is courtesy of cminerva lol

Melinda tore off the page from her notebook after having written only a few sentences and groaned.

“You know you’ve killed like ten trees today, right?” Maria said, picking up yet another balled up paper Melinda threw on the grass.

She groaned, leaning against the hard trunk of the tree under which they were seating after class. “John is such an asshole! He seriously prompted me to write a short story about a couple falling in love over freaking football!”

Maria snorted. “That’s what you get for taking a creative writing class with him.”

“It’s an easy class for credits. I don’t want to have to worry about my electives next year when I’m a senior,” Melinda said, crossing her arms over a chest with a huff.

“And now you’re stuck writing a stupid story.”

Melinda groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, what’s up!” Victoria ran toward them and sat on the grass.

“Melinda has to write a story about football, and she doesn’t even know where to start from.”

“Oh, I can help you. I got an A in my creative writing class last year.”

Melinda glared.

Maria chuckled. “She doesn’t know shit about football, Vic.”

“Oh! Why don’t you ask Phil? He plays football.”

Melinda groaned, rolling her eyes again.

Maria winked at Victoria when the girl turned to her with a confused look. “Last year, John and Phil tried to explain football to Melinda, for three hours, it didn’t really work out.”

Victoria chuckled but stopped when she saw Melinda’s glare.

“Fuck it! I’ll just fail. Who needs a degree? I’ll go back to working with my mother at the resta-

Melinda stopped when she realized both Maria and Victoria had turned their heads toward the football field, their neck craned to the right.

“What are you two even…daaamn!”

Melinda joined her friends in ogling Jeffrey Mace, who had just finished football practice and was peeling off a soaked t-shirt while talking to Phil. His shoulders were wide, his chest chiseled, with a waist that narrowed down to a V toward his groin. Melinda bit her lower lip.

“I don’t know how that man is single, to be honest,” Victoria said.

“Maybe he’s gay and not ready to date,” Maria said.

“I’ll allow him to be bi at the most. All that goodness needs to be shared.”

Maria and Victoria giggled. The boys saw them and waved. Melinda waved back, smirking at her golden opportunity.

“I think I’ll ask Mace to -ahem- teach me about football.”

Maria made a pretend-scandalized noise. “Ruthless!”

“Get that d, Melinda!”

She shushed them as Mace came to a stop right in front of her. Melinda looked up, batting her eyelashes a little harder than necessary. He smiled down at her.

“Enjoying the sun girls?”

“Or skipping class?” Phil said, walking up next to Mace.

“Shut up, Phil!” Maria said.

“The girls were helping me write a short story for my class, but it involves the characters going to a football game and since I know nothing about it, I’ll probably not finish it and fail.”

“Oh… I can teach you the basics about football,” Mace said, grinning. “Actually, I recorded the last Pats game cause’ I didn’t get to watch it live last night. Why don’t you come by my apartment later today and I’ll give you some pointers?”

“That would be great!” Melinda said, grinning back.

Behind Mace, Phil snorted. “Good luck, buddy. She doesn’t understand the difference between a touchdown and a field goal.”

Maria kicked him in the shin so hard, Phil started hopping on one leg.

“What the fuck?”

“See you around six?” Mace asked, oblivious to Phil withering in pain next to him.

“It’s a date!” Melinda said.

Mace looked back a few times as he and Phil walked toward the locker rooms.

“You are a shameless opportunist!” Maria said.

“I support it,” Victoria said.

Melinda smirked.

She decides to dress simply in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt. Melinda didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard, but at the same time she knew she looked good in anything. She did however swap out the sport bra she usually wore to classes for a black lacy demi bra. Melinda smirked at herself in the mirror as she dabbed perfume behind her ears before she left her dorm room. She even brough a notepad and pen.

Mace lived in the building reserved for seniors who could afford living alone. It was still a dorm, but the single rooms were equipped with their own small kitchen and half-bathroom. She knew he could only afford it thanks to his football scholarship, although Phil had mentioned the guy had an inclination for politics, he was even on the debate team.

The door opened after one knock and Melinda needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Mace stood there in a black shirt and grey sweatpants. He might as well have answered the door naked because every rippled muscle on his chest was on display. Melinda tried not to stare at the outline of his dick.

“Right on time,” Mace said, moving to the side.

Melinda stepped in, looking around. For a guy he was pretty neat, and nothing smelled of rotten chips and beer. “Nice place.”

“Yeah, I was pretty lucky to be able to be able to afford it with the scholarship, even if that means I get hit in the head now and then.” Mace walked to the kitchen and Melinda followed. “I like some peace and quiet after a long day of training.”

“I gotta admit, I took you for a party boy,” Melinda said, looking around the small kitchen.

Mace laughed. “I refuse to go to most parties on this campus. Especially the fraternity ones. Beer?”

Melinda blinked. “Yeah, sure.”

He grabbed two bottles from the small fridge and opened them before handing Melinda one. She smiled as she took a sip. Mace grabbed the bowl of chips next to him.

“Grab that bowl of popcorn, will ya? It’s game time.”

Melinda chuckled as she followed him to the living room. “I’m sure Phil told you I’m a lost cause.”

Mace plopped down on the black leather sofa and patted the seat next to him. “I like a challenge.”

Melinda smiled. She purposefully turned her ass toward him as she bent to place the bowl of snacks on the low glass table before turning and sitting next to Mace, her right thigh brushing his left. He cleared his throat but didn’t move.

“So, what do you wanna know?”

“Honestly, start with the basics.”

Mace grinned. “Okay, um... Obviously, the goal is to make points by way of a touchdown or field goal. The offense has three downs -attempts- and if they can't at least make it 10 yards within that time they have to turn over the ball. They can go for it on 4th down but that's rarely a good idea.” He paused and smiled down at her. “You getting all this?”

Melinda realized she had left her notepad on the kitchen counter but this close to him she realized how red his lips were, so she just nodded. “Mmmhhhmmm.”

Mace chuckled. “The quarterback can throw the ball, hand it off, or run it himself, though that's a risk since you don't want to lose your QB to injury and they're rarely the best runner or the strongest.”

“Is that why you’re not the quarterback?”

“I’m the blocker, and that’s why Phil is the quarterback.”

Melinda chuckled.

“A touchdown is 6 points. Usually teams opt for an extra point because that's hard to fuck up, but if they're really behind they'll go for two points which is less likely to succeed. Field goals are worth 3 points.”

“Field goal is the thing where you kick the ball through the square thingy?”

Mace laughed, throwing his left arm over the back of the couch. “Very good. Phil should have had more faith in you.”

Melinda stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed. Mace stared at her for a second before shifting on the couch, clearing his throat.

“Okay, game on!”

He turned the TV on and grabbed his bear, sinking deeper into the couch, his thick legs spread wide. Melinda gripped the cold bottle a little tighter as she tried to tear her eyes away from his crotch. A guy on the screen was already yelling about team formations or something. She took a swing of her beer.

“Do you even know which ones are the Patriots?”

“Ummm, the ones wearing blue?”

Mace laughed, shoving popcorn in his mouth, licking his fingers clean of butter. Melinda licked her lips watching him but he turned and blinked.

“Umm, did you want some popcorn?”

Melinda nodded. She aimed for the bowl in his lap, she really did, but in the same moment a whistle went off in the game, Mace yelled, and her hand slipped, right onto his bulge.

“Shit!”

The bowl of popcorn ended up on the floor with a thump. Melinda gasped and tried to move her hand away, but Mace’s wide palm covered it, holding her in place.

“I swear this was an accident,” Melinda said, biting her lower lip.

“Right! So has been every time you stared at my crotch today?”

She chuckled, her hand squeezing the shaft that was hardening by the second. “Can you blame me? You know what grey sweatpants do to girls.”

“Oh fuuuuck!” Mace threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut.

Melinda gripped the now large bulge even harder, running her hand up and down the shaft. She hummed when she felt the head, hot and already leaking, the wetness creating a wet patch on the front of the sweatpants.

Mace laughed, groaning. “I guess learning about football was an excuse.”

Melinda climbed into his laps, humming when his warm hands gripped her hips. “Oh no, I need to write that story, but…” She rocked her hips on him, moaning when his hard dick rubbed against her crotch. “I can procrastinate for a little bit.”

“Fuck you’re so hot!” Mace’s hip ground against hers. He gripped her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Melinda moaned into his mouth as his tongue licked the roof of her mouth. She managed to get his shirt off between kisses, pulling off hers as well in the next second. Mace cupped her breasts over her bra while she ran her hands up and down the hard muscles on his chest and stomach. She gasped when he unclasped her bra and pulled it down, rising so he could suck her right nipple into his mouth.

Not to be outdone, Melinda undid the drawstring of his sweatpants and snuck her hand inside, gripping him over his underwear. Mace groaned and she hummed when she felt how wet the material was. Her thumb rubbed his head and his hips started giving small jumps. They broke their kiss, panting into each other’s mouths as their foreheads rested together.

“Do you have condoms?” Melinda asked, licking her lips to wet them.

Mace nodded. He lifted her off his lap, depositing her on the couch, and stood with a groan. Melinda lied down, resting her head on the arm of the couch as she watched him walk to a storage cabinet in the corner of the room, holding his dick.

“Hurry up, please,” she said, playing with her hair.

Mace turned, a grin on his face, a golden foil packet between him index and middle finger. Melinda swallowed when she read the size on it and he did not miss her wide eyes. He walked back to the couch and knelt on the floor in front of it, starting to undo her jeans buttons.

“Let’s get you ready. Heavy physical activity without stretching properly can lead to injuries.”

Melinda laughed at the corny joke but allowed him to reposition her on the couch in front of him, her legs draped over his shoulders as he pulled off her jeans and thong in one swift tug. Mace sat back on his hunches for a moment, her pants still in hand, as he looked at her exposed folds.

“Damn, you’re already dripping.”

She moaned, twisting so she could use her right hand to play with her clit, spreading the sticky wetness around her lips. Mace moved her hand away, spreading her open with his and diving right in. Melinda’s ankles crossed around his neck as he lapped and sucked, moaning and humming as he alternated in speed.

“Fuck, Mace, that’s good.” She pulled her nipples, her chest flushed red with sweat.

He looked up for a moment, grinning, and held her gaze as his middle finger sunk into her slowly. Melinda’s fingernails dug into the leather of the couch. Mace added another finger and she groaned. His digits were so thick she felt like she was going to rip open. She was a little scared to think what his dick would feel like.

“How’s that, Melinda?”

She groaned. “So tight, oh oh oh…easy!”

Mace started moving his fingers in and out of her, slowing down when Melinda said so, but never stopping. He plunged deep, wiggling them inside until her walls relaxed, the squelching sounds of her pussy drowned by the guy on the TV still talking about a touchdown.

“You’re missing your game,” she said, desperate to get her mind off the orgasm that was starting at the tip of her toes.

Mace chuckled. “That’s okay, I’m about to score big.”

He thrust three fingers back in, his thumb pressing on her clit and Melinda almost chocked him when her entire body seized from her orgasm. Every muscle in her body was wound tight, her ankles still crossed around his neck. Mace chuckled and sucked her clit, pulling the sensitive flesh out of its hood until Melinda could no longer take it and pushed his head way. His fingers dragged out long drips of her wetness and she whimpered.

“That was better than any touchdown,” Mace said, grinning.

Melinda was too blissed out to roll her eyes at him. Even though she had just experienced a blinding orgasm her pussy still throbbed, knowing what he hid inside those sweatpants. She moved her legs off his shoulders and made him stand up. Mace’s hands were balled up in fists as she pulled down his sweatpants and boxer briefs. His hard dick bobbed out, already standing at attention and she had not even touched him properly.

“Holy fuck!” Melinda wrapped both hands around the thick shaft, moving her head left and right to assure herself it was real.

Mace chuckled. When she looked up, he was rubbing the back of his neck, blushing.

Melinda smiled. “Are you telling me you hide this monster in your pants and get shy when girls compliment it?”

“Most of them tend to change their mind after… oh fuck!”

Mace growled as Melinda swallowed him down, wrapping her hand around the part of the shaft she could not fit in her mouth. She bobbed up and down, slicking the hard shaft with her spit more and more each time. He gripped her hair, pulling her away.

“Please…please stop or I won’t last.”

Melinda smiled at him, standing up and throwing her arms around his neck. “I won’t run away, I promise.”

She laughed as she pushed him back down on the couch, taking the condom from him and unwrapping it. Mace pillowed his left arm behind his head while his right hand stroked his shaft slowly. Melinda sank to her knees and rolled the condom on carefully, trying to touch him as little as possible.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Mace said, gripping her hips as she climbed into his lap.

Melinda flipped her hair as she gripped his base to line up. “A few girls might have given up on your big cock, Mace…” She moaned when the head breached her. “But I do tai-chi.” She sank slowly, stopping only once or twice.

“Ohhhh fuuuuuuuck!”

Mace’s grip on her hips tightened so much Melinda knew he would leave bruises, but she couldn’t begrudge him. He looked almost in heaven now that she had taken him all the way inside. Her ass rubbed against his balls and Melinda reached a hand back, squeezing and massaging the heavy sack, making him grunt and hiss.

“I can come just from this so, please…fuck me,” she said.

Mace’s eyes flew open. He set his jaw and his hips started thrusting into her in the next moment. Melinda raised her arms above her head, stretching and gasping as he punched the air out of her lungs. If she touched her lower stomach and pressed down hard on her muscles, she could feel the head of his dick and that caused a gush of wetness to leak out of her already drenched pussy.

“I’m sorry… I’m not gonna… shit shit ohhhhh fuck!”

Melinda mewled as she rubbed her clit with her right hand, pulling and pinching her nipple with her left. She almost regretted having used a condom since she was on birth control because she would have loved to feel Mace’s cum fill her, drip out hot and slow. She moaned when he grunted, collapsing on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, but Melinda knew he was uncomfortable and climbed off his lap as Mace held the condom at the base. He stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom. She should have put her clothed back on, but the game was still playing, and she was too tired. Mace came back and smiled when he saw her curled up on the couch. He cuddled with her, wrapping her legs with his.

“Any other sports you have questions about?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

Melinda snorted. She was definitely not turning in that short story on time.


End file.
